


Layaway

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie huddled in her trench coat during the taxi ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layaway

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _i flagged a taxi long before you woke  
> the sun had not yet risen  
> morning not yet broke_  
> **Thanks to:** [](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/profile)[**catwalksalone**](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/), who beta'd for me despite the on-going guerrilla warfare between Team Angst and Team Romance.

For her, dating was like shopping, and she'd always been an impulse-buyer. She'd see something in the shop window, and just know for sure that it (he) was gonna make her look like a thousand bucks.

So, okay, over the years she'd made some bad calls. Doug clung too tight, like those pants that were too snug around her hips. The experimental zebra-print clashed with everything she loved, just like Carlo. Then there was that pair of shoes that never really fit right, and everyone told her they were no good for her, but she would _not_ give them up, not until they made her feet bleed. (She'd given back his name, thrown it in his face along with the ring.)

But this time she knew she'd found it. That classy black dress that would prove to everybody that she was really somebody. Fraser was gorgeous, and sweet, and a gentleman, and he definitely didn't have an arrest record for Ray to look up and embarrass her with in front of everyone.

And, sure, he didn't say yes right away. But she figured it was like, when you want to buy something really _really_ nice, you've got to save up. Put it on layaway, and go visit it every week until it's finally yours.

So tonight she'd made her move, showed up at his door, waited for Fraser to mop her off her feet. And instead he'd politely sat her down on his bed (which was, like, false advertising) and explained a few things to her.

She'd been wrong. Her name wasn't the one on his tag. Turned out she'd been shopping in a men's store all this time. Who knew?


End file.
